narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Yamazaru
, , , , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=August 6 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=50 |age-part3=50 |height-part2=187.96 |height-part3=187.96 |weight-part2=90.71 |weight-part3=90.71 |rank-part2=Jōnin |rank-part3=Jōnin |classification=Sage, Medical-nin |occupations=Writer |nature type=Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Yang, Yin, Yin Yang, Metal, |Kekkei Genkai=Magatama |ninja registration=897561 |academy age=4 |chunin age=6 |affiliations=Land of Fire |teams=Sansen |clan=Kuwabara Clan |shippuden=No }} is a prominent philosopher. Celebrated as a monkey hermit and drunkard of wondrous skill, he traveled the world in search of wisdom, penning a series of wise-sayings, theatrical tales and dramatic poems while amassing great wealth. During his prime he was praised as God Sage (神仙人, "Kami Sennin", VIZ; "Honorable Hermit") but later became notorious as the Loopy Geezer (小虎旧弊, "Shōkokyūhei", VIZ; "Old Drunkard"). At some point on his voyage Yamazaru mastered the art of Hermit Medicine (仙人治癒, "Sennin Chiyu", VIZ; "Sage Healing"), becoming an unprecedented medical specialist whose work is studied throughout the world. Yamazaru is one of the Sansen (三仙人, "Three Hermits" VIZ; "Three Sages"). Background Born to the warrior sage Saruzake Sarugami and the revered priestess Shiraha, Yamazaru received quite the spiritual education as a child on Monkey Island. His father was originally from some distant, wealthy land and migrated to the island after supposedly being banished for some unrevealed reason. There is some mystery or uncertainty about the circumstances of the family relocation. On the island he worked as an attendant to the monkey deity, Lord Sarugami and his mother, the powerful priestess, served as a spiritual guide. It was during this stage of his life that Yamazaru made friends with the primates and animals on the island while growing to appreciate philosophy and spirituality. It was during Shiraha's pregnancy that Sarugami had a dream of a great star falling from heaven. This seems to allude o the eventuality of Yamazaru becoming a wondrous sage. Neither Saruzake or Shiraha would live to see the prophecy fulfilled. When Yamazaru turned three years old Saruzake died. It was at this time that his mother left the island and moved to the Land of Fire taking Yamazaru with him. Through a special entrance in a shrine under Konohagakure, the two would take frequent trips back to Monkey Island to visit the monkeys that had become family. Yamazaru would enter the Ninja Academy at the recommendation of Lord Sarugami and quickly excelled in every course, astonishing the teachers who became skeptical of his origins and intentions. As a result, they attempted to discourage Yamazaru to the point where he eventually stopped attending the Academy. When the then Heiwa Sōzō—the Hokage at the time—heard of this he ordered them to encourage Yamazaru to return to the Academy with the prospect of being able to take the Graduation Examination early. He took the exam and passed it with flying colors, earning scores at the top of Academy history, becoming genin at age 4. Well into his teen years, Yamazaru began to learn the sage methods of Monkey Island. Finding difficulty in focusing, however, prolonged his training. During this time his view of the world and philosophy was especially molded, so-much-so that he became an asset to the village in regards to spiritual matters. At some point in his teens Yamazaru requested to join the ANBU Black Ops and was denied by the Hokage, due to his inability to focus on matters long enough to see them through. Dejected, he asked for a leave of absence and spent a few months on Monkey Island. Upon returning to the village at the behest of Lord Sarugami, Yamazaru began to busy himself with missions. He became more and more known for his employment of monkeys and overall skill and capacity at such a young age. By the time he was 10 he was appointed jōnin. As an adult he became a rather renown shinobi of legendary status. Around a wooded campfire they whisper his name, claiming that he resides in the mountain that sits before the forest. In some shady tavern drunkards slurred in speech rumor that he is actually not a man at all; they believe him to be a monkey. A ship sailing across the sea crawls with men and women recounting stories of his exploits, hoping one day to catch his gaze. Schools throughout teach his philosophy and study his poems. The dramas he has penned are known to be classics and will far outlive him. It is no secret that Yamazaru is a legend—famed as nothing more than a fairy-tale to some, said to never enter a battle without a legion of monkeys. He first rose to fame while in his prime after he alone disposed of an enemy encampment of over twenty thousand ninja during the Hundred Tooth Offensive (百歯攻撃, "Hyakuhakōgeki", VIZ; "Claw and Fang Incident") which caused him to be added to many Bingo Books, the number of zeroes next to his name too much for some to count. Like the other Sansen (三仙人, "Three Hermits" VIZ; "Three Sages"), Yamazaru became famous in his own right, despite the three originating from the same team as youths. Yamazaru is remembered for his iconic companionship with monkeys as he can most often be seen with one, especially when in battle. As a young boy they were his only friends. The power at which he does battle is on a caliber that causes even those of high-rank to sweat. He is dubbed the Great Monkey (王猿, "Ō Saru", VIZ; "Supreme Monkey"), largely due to his reputation as a stupendous sage of awesome skill. Yamazaru can enter Sage Mode in but a second, reshape battlefields to the extent that maps need to be redrawn and command a plethora of jutsu with few seals. Many recount his exploits as though they were mere fantasy. Aside from the immense power he holds, Yamazaru is a celebrity in his own right for the classical poems, plays and books he has written. During retirement he became an icon for what it meant to be a wise-man. Young men and women, governmental officials and more seek him out, begging to fall under his tutelage or challenge him in combat. After all these years, however, his drinking has been well-noted by admirers and haters alike, especially because he is rumored to have a bottomless red gourd fraught to the brim with traditional sweet sake made with the finest of white rice. Yamazaru is well-noted as the sole user of Metal Release, a powerful unique kekkei genkai coveted the world around. The dream of a thinker, philosopher and wise-man is to pass on his beliefs and teachings to a generation that will cherish and leave it for those who come after them. Yamazaru has hopes in finding the right apprentice to instill all that he has gathered through his training and adventures; he wishes to do this before he dies. He regrets that he had no children or any significant ones under his tutelage. Since retirement, the man has been in search for one specific person to tteach. According to the mythical sage Sarugami of Monkey Island, Yamazaru is the focus of the Noderabō Prophecy (野寺坊預言, "Noderabōyogen", VIZ; "Wild Temple Priest Foretelling"), a forecast telling that he is to "become one in spirit with his darkness to preserve the light of the future". Sarugami himself cannot reveal what exactly this divination means. Yamazaru has sought out its answer and has continually come up empty handed. He has found, however, that his rival Daikokuten is the closest thing to his darkness. What it means to become "one" with him, however, still baffles Yamazaru to this day. Until he can determine the true meaning behind this prophecy, Yamazaru has—for the past half decade—been following Daikokuten around the world, observing his movements and oftentimes doing battle with him in order to "see for himself what the words of the wise sage mean." For many years the drunken sage has heard whispers of the so-called Sake of Light (光の酒, "Hikari no Sake"), a legendary elixir said to have a life of its own, able to resuscitate or give immortality to the one who drinks it. Yamazaru has been searching for it for the better half of a decade and has yet to come across it. Personality As a boy it was hard to dispute the rumors that Yamazaru was a madman; thunderous laughter displaying his large canines and slobber turned heads. He was more than notorious for making light of serious moments and joking when least appropriate. At his own grandfather's funeral he burst out in a uproarious cackle, much to the surprise of his relatives. While it is true that Yamazaru can be lighthearted, as an adult he grew more serious and developed quite the temper. Its speculated to be a result of his out-of-control drinking. He isn't a silent man and is always prepared to share his opinion and even belittle the thoughts of others when ideology differs. All of this seems to be the opposite of what many would expect of such an esteemed scholar whose wise words are muttered far and wide with respect. Despite his sometimes boisterous behavior Yamazaru is thoughtful and calculated. There is a true soft-spot for children in his heart and he has never been fond of their inclusion in combat or war. It was during his prime that he garnered most of his respect, respect that he felt as though he did not deserve. Even as an accomplished sage who seemed to have it all figured out, Yamazaru found weakness in his hotheadedness. During the moments where he wished to sit in silence and ponder philosophy, the absence of activity caused his mind to wonder, making it more difficult to meditate. This was one of the reasons why it took him an exceptional amount of time to master his clan's variation of senjutsu. Yamazaru turned to drinking after the death of his first wife, the granddaughter of an ex-government minister who served in the palace of the Fire Daimyō. The circumstances of her death is something he refuses to talk of but is known to mummer indecipherable jargon about it while in a drunken stupor. While having been married four times, he has no children and fears that a man of his lifestyle could not care for them in the way a father should. The identities of his other wives are vaguely known though one was said to be an accomplished poet like him while another was an important government official. Following his retirement from the life of a ninja, Yamazaru retained his seriously playful nature; the sound of his undeniable laughter in the middle of some discreet forest is not foreign. He has grown to find no pleasure in battle and has mostly put down his sword for the pen, writing down stories and poems that favor parts of his life. Retirement did not stop him from learning more about jutsu and chakra; he created several techniques in the interlude. Although having once been known as the God Sage (神仙人, "Kami Sennin", VIZ; "Honorable Hermit"), it shouldn't be a surprise for one to see Yamazaru flee from battle—not out of fear, however—but out of disinterest. He would much rather share a drink with friends, most of which are monkeys. Yamazaru may seem nonchalant and careless but his loyalty lies with Konohagakure, so-much-so that he'd be willing to leave retirement in order to protect it at the cost of his own life. Appearance Tall and muscular, Yamazaru has true presence. He is usually the largest person in a room and provokes fear when his height is coupled with a booming, deep voice. With bark-brown hair and golden eyes that shimmer like the most precious of metals, most agree he isn't hard to look at. As a man in his fifties his countenance often looks worn. He has since he was young, however, had pronounced lips and a gaping smile. Atop his forehead is a dark burgundy colored seal. More than twenty inches long, Yamazaru's hair reaches well-pass his rear and curls on the tips. He refuses to cut it and is sometimes seen wearing a ponytail. The rose-colored haori he wears sometimes draped over his shoulders is of special properties and was a gift from Lord Sarugami, the leader of the monkeys. It is the Shugendō Robe (修験道 礼服, "Robe of the Examination Path", VIZ; "Baboon Pelt Robe"). He wears it with the Kaihōgyō Sash (回峰行 窓枠, "Mountain Circle Cloth"), a yellow obi belonging around the waist and the Hōsenkitama (宝仙鬼玉, "Treasure Hermit Beads") necklace around his neck. Known throughout the world, these three mystical tools make up the Exalted Hermit Treasures (尊仙宝, "Mikotosentakara"), said to be from heaven. Yamazaru values them dearly, though they don't all particularly have any abilities. Underneath his haori Yamazaru wears a sandy brown kimono top with pants to match under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. The mesh is made to be resistant to sword or kunai attacks. Wrapped around his waist to his lower chest is a metallic weight used for training. The weight is heavy enough to create craters in the earth below once taken off. On his feet are charcoal colored geta sandals that adding 2 ft (7 cm) onto his height. Abilities As a sage of wondrously stupendous skill, Yamazaru deserves the respect he receives the world around. He has chakra reserves similar to that of a biju, strength and durability to sustain him during battle and experience used to put it all to work for his benefit. It is no wonder that he has only come close to death once in his life. Chakra Power Because everyone has a different colored chakra Yamazaru's is yellowish-golden. Something peculiar about his energies is its magnetic properties—at the age of 6 the boy lived for a period of time on Monkey Island. There he found himself bedridden for months due to a sickness difficult to diagnose. The isolated land he was born into in saw to it that the increase of modern medical advancements was mostly stagnant and so archaic methods were prevalent. The monkeys believed in magic and sorcery. One of such methods was the taking if iron-ore pills twice a day. He took these pills until he recovered and continued to take them until he was ten years old. Little did he or his caretakers know until about a decade later that the pills did nothing to ease his ailment. What they did do was magnetize his body and chakra—he could change the magnetism of his body or energies on a whim and extend this same treatment to whatever he or his energies touched. This has made him a human magnet. Yamazaru has a limited control over diamagnetics, paramagnetics and ferromagnetics. Early on in his childhood, it became a perpetual issue that Yamazaru boasted superhuman chakra reserves several times larger than those of his superiors; he found less importance in learning control because he could "waste" what he had without fatigue. One might think that ample chakra would be an asset. When he eventually learned to harness the gargantuan pool, there were few who could compete with him when it came to conjuring techniques in succession. He is easily in the same ballpark as the Tailed Beast, despite not being a jinchūriki—many consider him to be a Faux Tailed Beast (尾獣偽物, "Fake Chakra Monster"), his energies more muscular than even the most seasoned shinobi. When using perceptive skills it is difficult to decipher his true capacity; Sensors pause in awe at both Yamazaru's quality and quantity. Like few before him, on release Yamazaru can cause his chakra to crush the earth below him and even thicken the air. He is even able to use both the Shadow Clone and Multi Shadow Clone techniques without much effort. Given time, Yamazaru can quickly rebuild his chakra reserves by meditating. For five years the wise-men of Monkey Island instructed a ten year old Yamazaru in how to properly use his chakra. It is the common teaching there that one's chakra is nothing more than an extension of their body in relation to the flow of the universe around them. Such a mentality taught Yamazaru to believe his chakra to be another limb rather than some abstract force to be called on when needed—his chakra is him. The monkey sages known simply as "wise-men" made it very easy for the young man to assimilate nature energy into his flow by use of simple gestures during meditation and yoga. He is so connected to his own chakra and the energy of the natural world that he can feel and influence it from dubious intervals. Control of such an energy is a way of life for him—it is simply an additional appendage. Chakra Sensory Truly an intuitive one, Yamazaru seems to be connected to the elements like no other. He is, however, unable to sense chakra. When he and the earth are together, a special ability known as Land Sense (念土地, 振動感覚, "Tochinen", VIZ; "Vibration Sensory") can be used; it is the ability to sense whatever is connected to the solid earth and like materials at any given moment, regardless of the speed at which one is traveling. The training for this skill is relative to doton and requires that a person live as though they were blind for an entire year which exponentially heightens their ability to hear, smell and touch. Time appears to have halted and the brain's senses zero in on the subjects at hand, giving the sage room to perceive. Even the slightest movements like breathing or a twitch can be sensed—lying is not an option. A single body part connected is all that is required, the distance and power (including beneath the surface) of the sensory dependent wholly on his ability to concentrate and time to articulate. Whatever is perceived by Tochinen appears in Yamazaru's mind's eye, painting a vivid picture for him. Once he has felt someone's physical energy through this before, he will forever remember their signature. The sight obtained with this power is just as clear as normal vision. Yamazaru once used this technique to fend off a platoon of samurai during training with a blindfold around his eyes. Although this sense can be used while standing on sand it is described as "fuzzy" and is not reliable because sand is constantly shifting due to wind. As the counterpart to Land Sense, Water Sense (念水, 干満知覚, "Mizunen", VIZ; "Ebb and Flow Perception") is also used by Yamazaru, though to a lesser-degree. If and when he is connected to water, anything else connected to that same water can be sensed via the vibrations, movement and ripples in the water. Different from Tochinen, Mizunen also allows the user to simply sense bodies and properties of water nearby, be it a river, lake, seabed or within a person's body. By combining Tochinen and Mizunen, Yamazaru can sense objects through vast distances when connected to trees. Intelligence There was no question about it—the sage was no genius as a boy. It was through trial and error, scolding from his mentors and the experience that came from aging which allowed Yamazaru to prospect in combat. He had an odd and mischievous sense of genius, capable of analyzing his foe in combat in order to use unorthodox manners to defeat them. When it comes to stressful situations, he can recall the pertinent pieces of information needed to help either himself or others. Yamazaru's age has given him priceless wisdom which can be used to combat nearly every type of combat, regardless of whether or not he himself practices the style. In his world travels he has developed his own philosophies through studying people and their interactions with each other. He can quickly deduce when a person is not being truthful and even use coercion to get what he wants. According to the monkeys on Monkey Island, "Hand signs are useless! Nothing more than a handicap." Because of this Yamazaru neglected to focus on them, even after learning in the Ninja Academy. He—like the monkeys on Monkey Island—have learned to manipulate their chakra different. They control it with varying gestures that adjust and expel the chakra in different ways. It requires that one be balanced in body and spirit but also that they become more agile and aware of their own bodies. The more gestures one uses the easier it is to control their chakra and techniques. Strength and Speed Big in form and quick in thought Yamazaru is fast on his feet. His hand-gestures, legs and appendages move at blurring speeds even when he is stationary—it is as though he is incessantly performing a Body Flicker whether with his limbs or his entire body. With such speed one must be able to perceive fast moving objects in the same breath as they are sojourning; he is no exception. The age-old issue of tunnel vision for those traveling in the way he does is not a major factor. There were several training practices that got him to this point, the first being the Qiāngjī Exercise (枪击实践, "Qiāngjīshíjiàn", VIZ; "Gunshot Exercise"). Using a wooden contraption that once churned by its handles shoots out sharp knives at blinding speeds toward a fixed direction, the monkeys who oversaw the boy's training tested Yamazaru—even if it meant his safety. This was all at his request; he wanted to become a better version of himself for his village. The contraptions were spread about in a way that it would be difficult to dodge the flurry of metal. One must do so while using simple foot work and upper body gestures. Scars on his skin on his left rib cage and legs show the difficulty he had with the training. Later he moved on to primitive guns and eventually jagged rocks from monkeys meant to impale him. Another exercise he underwent was the Zhòngshuǐ Practice (重水实践, "Zhòngshuǐ Shíjiàn", VIZ; "Heavy Water Practice") where one must learn to run several miles while under turbulent waters in the many rivers on Monkey Island. It is effective because of the extra added weight beneath water that makes one feel much lighter and causes them to be faster when they are running on land. What is a high-level tier flicker to most is basic acceleration to Yamazaru—all because of his training. It isn't out of the ordinary to find one hailing from the Sarugami clan with dream-like strength. The nature of their physiology makes this of simple matter. Monkeys in general have greater physical capacity than humans do. Yamazaru is no different. He can pulverize stone until it is nothing more than powder, lift objects of unquestionably large magnitude and shatter adamantine. Undergoing a self-induced training where he damaged his muscles only to allow them to heal and return anew, the man saw his once stupendous strength turn into something of myths. To be caught by a strike dealt out from such a man would mean a one hit kill. He can also use such strength to leap at amazing heights. Seldom does he really strain or truly flex his muscles while using his physical strength. If and when he does, steam rises from his muscles. The aftermath is rumored to be enough to cause mountains to crumble and change the face of the terrain. Durability and Life-force It required considerable conditioning to get Yamazaru to his current endurance and that isn't saying much. At a young age Yamazaru lacked in durability; he was thin and weak. That is why he created his very own absolute defense (絶対防御, "zettai bōgyo")—he calls it Yánshíchénjìn—(岩石沉浸, 地球头盔盾, "Rock King Immersion", VIZ; "Earth Helmet Shield"). It is essentially an adaption of doton with the ancient medicinal teachings of Monkey Island and is always operating. Through it he can withstand even the most robust of attacks without harm and without it withering. It appears as though it were a shell of sorts that, should an assault be tough enough, is chipped away at bit by bit and using chakra can be reconstructed on a whim. It does, however, require chakra to use at every moment but has been compared to a substance "tougher than steel and more resilient than diamond." Fortunately for him, because of how pressurized, condensed and compacted the shield is it does not emit large plumes of chakra and is very difficult to perceive. Even without the armor, Yamazaru can take significant damage without withering, including the loss of substantial blood and or limbs. Healing Power Of all the places he lacks stamina might be at the top of the list. As a youth he could fight for days without a break or the need to take enhancements. After decades of drinking and indulging himself, Yamazaru's stamina has suffered, especially when he uses too many jutsu, regardless of how much chakra he has. As a accomplished healer, Yamazaru can heal most if not all infirmaries he might encounter. His body itself, however, is already capable of doing so for him; attributed to his powerful life-force, Yamazaru does not take very long to recover from injury, especially if given time to rest. In his prime the rate was much quicker but as he has aged it has slowed down. Although secret, the Seventh Chrysanthemum Technique is his chief healing ability. Taijutsu Unorthodox, clumsy and certainly unsettling—the monkey sage's hand-to-hang combat is anything but ordinary. He finds pleasure in using all sorts of unconventional methods to land even a single blow on an opponent, regardless of how outlandish his attempts are. After training with the monkeys on Monkey Island, he learned to manipulate and grasp his center of gravity, leap to high distances and increase his reach when striking so as to cause external damage and break bones. When fighting, he can be heard screeching a heavily breathing like an ape. The Drunken Fist Style (酔拳流, "Suiken", "Loopy Fist Style") is a unique fighting method where the more one drinks the stronger they become—it is a style that is innate; it cannot be taught. Yamazaru becomes a powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The user's ability to dodge enemy attacks is also incredibly enhanced. Because he drinks so often, Yamazaru can remain in his "drunken frenzy" for long periods of time. Afterwards, however, he becomes truly fatigued. When using the Loopy Fist, Yamazaru boasts power similar to him having opened the Second Gate with potential for more. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu: 100% Mastery There have been few people in history who have been able to command formidable jutsu with flawless execution, oftentimes in consecutive succession. Regardless of whether or not it is a C-rank or an S-rank technique, Yamazaru displays unquestionable aptitude for technique use. When it comes to jutsu like the Substitution, Shadow Clone and Transformation techniques, he alone has learned to contemporaneously cast them, fooling the opponent into believing it to be one or the other. Still to this day his opponents have failed to discover the secret of it all. Having such large chakra reserves and supreme control gives him a wide array of options; he can maximize the power of even the most simplest of techniques. It was because of this that he—like most Hokage—has learned over 1,000 jutsu. Many of his techniques have been recorded for all to learn while others remain esoteric. There is a reason why the sage has been called Master (主, "Omo", VIZ; "Lord"); he is an adequate teacher like no other. Even if he does not possess a certain jutsu-type or elemental affinity, he can usually make use of his experience to instruct ones on the jutsu's use. Yamazau has made it his business to learn all of the secret jutsu of Konoha and their clans, much like the Third Hokage and few who came after him, including forbidden jutsu. As the legendary monkey sage, he makes true use of cooperation ninjutsu between himself and his primate companions. He has learned to condone Chakra Flow and Chakra Transfer in such a way that it is second nature, matching that of a foreign person's with relative ease. This maximizes the efficiency of collaboration techniques, even if he has never met a person. Although not one to use them excessively, Yamazaru is, however, a fan of barrier techniques, having nearly mastered them. He can project his chakra from several points of his body in order to erect powerful barriers with varying capabilities. Some even possess his will. Aside from using it for the Summoning Technique, space-time ninjutsu has also been mastered by the sage to the point that he has learned to execute it in medical ninjutsu or by opening up chasms in space. Yamazaru tends to shy away from space-time, however, due to its very chakra-depleting qualities that make it inefficient. Genjutsu Yamazaru is not the greatest fan of genjutsu, despite his intelligence and chakra control which makes for a good combination in its use. He would much rather leave the casting of illusions to his primate companions. Nevertheless, Yamazaru can dispel illusions on himself and others and is capable of using a variety of genjutsu that attack the senses. Most impressively, however, he can combine his genjutsu tactics with medical ninjutsu to execute illusions that require the capabilities of a Medical Ninja to dispose of, a frightening reality or dis-reality, for that matter. Fūinjutsu It is certainly possible—with adequate practice—to deduce the mechanics of a fūinjutsu at mere visual inspection. The more complicated a seal, the more difficult it is to decipher. Yamazaru has learned just that and has become rather good at it. Because of that he has become quite the impressive sealing master to the point that he can even make simple seals on a whim and read the number of seals existing in another person's fūinjutsu. As a result of his skill, Yamazaru was the sole person responsible for sealing the Nine Tails Fox inside of its latest jinchūriki, Mowa Sōzō. On his forehead is the Chrysanthemum Seal, the apex of his sealing jutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Raised by a mother who was praised as a adroit priestess, Yamazaru learned early the usefulness of herbs and things found in the natural world of things. It became second nature to him after watching his mother sift through plants, flowers and even the dirt to find all sorts of items to be used for medicines and even poison. There were extractions from land and sea animals to be used for a variety of purposes, all of which influenced his capabilities. With nothing but what is around in a woodland, Yamazaru can create anesthetics, vaccinations and poisons with little to no materials. His sense of smell is so keen and impressive that even dogs are envious; the monkeys of Suhenmori Jungle taught him how to sniff out dangerous chemicals existent in plants and food or even to hear from a distance the heartbeat of an animal or person so as to deduce their intentions of overall health. With that being said, Yamazaru himself learned to combined what he had learned with chakra in order to create a number of jutsu for offensive and supplementary purposes—even combining his healing with elemental affinities. It wasn't until he entered into the Ninja Academy that he began to learn about anatomical functions, even memorizing the number of bones inside of a person's body and their use/location. His knowledge on the human body is impressive, to say the least—a single glance at a person is enough to diagnosis their needs. A single touch from Yamazaru is enough to sustain or help one to recover, his chakra power and medical knowledge at an apex. On a less benevolent side, Yamazaru can turn his chakra into poison, creating a variety of toxins and venom that can tranquilize or kill even the most fearsome of targets, sometimes without any sort of color or scent to it. He is not immune to poisons but is resistant and capable of creating prompt antidotes. Yamazaru's most impressive feat is one where he combines medical ninjutsu with senjutsu. *'Medical Senjutsu' Known as Medical Sage Techniques (医療仙術, "Iryō Senjutsu") are a unique method of medical ninjutsu abilities that incorporate senjutsu, oftentimes called Hermit Medicine (仙人治癒, "Sennin Chiyu", VIZ; "Sage Healing") by the monkeys of Monkey Island. Medical ninjutsu and senjutsu both require the greatest of chakra control known to man and so this form of technique is the absolute zenith of control and understanding in regards to the human body and energies. It is said that when using medical senjutsu that there is nothing that cannot be healed or regenerated. First and foremost, when adding natural energy to one's medical ninjutsu, a technique's effectiveness and potency is more than quadrupled. This is so-much-so that damage to the chakra network can be healed with relative easy. All medical senjutsu techniques are generation based, not necessarily healing focused. In fact, when regeneration jutsu are used with senjutsu, entirely new cells are materialized as opposed to being replicated from others. These new cells are intense are more powerful than the others, creating a certain level of immunity agaisnt bodily harm. Healing is far too basic to describe what the method does. When it comes to the cell's limit of division, the danger is eradicated. It is very difficult to condone medical senjutsu. One could cause their organs or cells during regeneration to turn to stone if even the slightest measurement is off. Overtime, use of medical sage techniques is said to be daunting—weaker bodies and even stronger ones become fatigued and are capable of holding less chakra than before and because medical ninjutsu and senjutsu require larger reserves, it threatens to banish them from ever using either. Yamazaru has mastered the art, employing it regularly. Senjutsu .]]Because of his lack of focus at a young age it took Yamazaru many years to learn to manipulate senjutsu chakra, so much so that he nearly turned into a complete monkey during the training, had it not been for a specialized strike used by monkeys in the Suhenmori Jungle that knocks nature energy out of targets, he would have turned into a monkey and subsequently a stone statue. Stupendously and without compare, Yamazaru can enter Sage Mode in but a second, capable of drawing in nature energy while in movement, thanks to his kekkei genkai and tutelage on Monkey Island. Although he cannot sense nature energy the common way, he can smell it. Even when not in Sage Mode, he can channel sage chakra into techniques to enhance their power. He has even been known to quickly absorb sage chakra while an opponent absorbs his energies, turning them to stone as punishment. Through physical touch (whether remote or direct) Yamazaru can absorb nature energy from targeted individuals. Because of his skill, Yamazaru is called the God Sage (神仙人, "Kami Sennin", VIZ; "Honorable Hermit"). Stats Trivia * The name Yamazaru means "monkey" in an insulting way but can also mean something like "country bumpkin". * Like many other members of his clan he has the word monkey (猿, "saru" or "zaru") in his name. * Yamazaru holds many similarities in story to Li Bai, an acclaimed Chinese poet who was respected as a genius. * Many of Yamazaru's personality traits, likes, dislikes and over-all character theme is built around the Chinese zodiac for the Monkey, similarly to the other two Sansen members. ** Favorite Colors: Gold and Cinnamon Red ** Favorite Food: Onigiri, Namazake, Amazake, Bananas, Cinnamon Tea, Whitefish ** Favorite Word: Tandeki—(耽溺, "Indulgence") ** Favorite Phrase: “Beware of the man who does not drink.” ** Hobbies: Meditation, Drinking Sake, Eating ** Likes: Autumn, Sake, Food, Traditional Music